Yuans Choice
by Chosen Zelos
Summary: Yuan and Kratos do battle in the Tower of Mana while Lloyd and the other's seek a pact with Luna and Aska. As the two fight, memories of their past collide with their present battle. CH 4 NOW UP! FINALLY! After math of the Giant Killer Tree Incident...
1. Yuan's Foe

I don't own:

Tales rights

Namco rights

Anything cool rights. So don't sue, why would you, I don't have money, If I did I wouldn't be waiting my time showing my stories on the internet!

This takes place when Kratos stops Lloyd at the Tower of Mana and Yuan confronts Kratos. As they battle, memories come passing through about their once past friendship and their past battles. Enjoy Note: I made a lot of this crap up, so don't be mad:

**Yuan's Foe**

The group of eight ran as fast as they can to reach to the top, Sheena yelled, 'The teleportation platform, it's right there! Let's go!' She ran, along with Regal, Presea, Raine and Colette. Lloyd, Zelos and Genis stood behind to stop a ghost that came across their path. Genis attacked it off with a fireball, and it vanished.

Zelos said, 'Man, these guys are weak.' Genis said, 'I think it's because we've become a lot stronger since the last time we've come here.'

Zelos just laughed, 'You mean at one point, you lost a fight to these losers! How weak!' Genis grew angry and shook his fist at him, Lloyd interrupted, 'Come on, we gotta go. Sheena, Regal and the others are waiting for us.' Zelos laughed again, 'Oh right, you're ninja girlfriend is waiting for you!' Lloyd turned red and said, 'Are you ever serious!' Zelos said calmly, 'Yes, like just now.' Lloyd yelled, 'Shaddup, we gotta forge that pact! Dumbass!' Lloyd and Genis ran, Zelos walked saying, 'Harsh.' Then he continued to run.

As they reached the platform area, Lloyd and Genis stopped, making Zelos run into Lloyd and falling down on his ass. 'Oww, why'd you sto…' Zelos then looked forward. He saw a familiar face, he was shocked to have seen the traitorous mercenary, the angel of Cruxis, Kratos.

'Stop!' Kratos yelled.

Lloyd yelled as Zelos got back up, 'Kratos, don't get in our way!'

'Hear me out, Derris Kharlan's main frame made its final calculations.' Said Kratos, 'If you make a pact with the final summon spirit, the Great Seed will germinate…'

A voice came out of no where saying, 'And that's exactly what we desire!' Then a small blue ball of electricity came towards Kratos, he dodged it quickly. Then a man came forward really fast. He had blue hair, like that of an elf, and a cape. It was a half-elf, another angel of Cruxis, leader of the Renegades, Yuan.

Kratos shook his fist and said, 'Don't you see, what you hope for can never come!'

Yuan, enraged, said, 'Silence, do you think we would seize this opportunity!' Another blue ball of electricity appeared, this time in his hand, he was aiming the ball at Kratos. As he was preparing his attack he yelled, 'Lloyd, I'll take care of him. Go form a pact with the Summon Spirit of Light!'

Lloyd looked and said calmly, 'All right. Genis, Zelos, let's go!' Lloyd and Genis went through the warp pad, Zelos looked at Yuan, then entered as well.

Yuan then shot his Thunder Ball at Kratos, Kratos then shielded it with his sword. Kratos said, 'So… it's true, you're against Cruxis this entire time.' Yuan said nothing, Kratos continued, 'I didn't want to believe it, I thought of it, but I didn't believe it. How could you betray Lord Yggdrassil like this, this is below you, Yuan.'

Yuan yelled, 'Oh come on! I know you haven't been all loyal to Mithos either, why do you insist on obeying that child!?' Kratos held his sword up and said, 'I have not the need to explain myself to you.' Yuan threw off his cape and said, 'So, this is how you shall die… it's almost as she said…' Kratos said with wonder, 'Who said what?' Yuan grabbed his giant weapon and said, 'Why do you care, you won't survive to find her, Kratos Aurion dies today!'

Kratos charged towards Yuan, and Yuan towards Kratos. Yuan thought, 'When did it come to this, stupid Kratos, my stupid… human friend.'

_'Kratos wake up… Kratos! Wake up!' said a strange boyish voice, Kratos eyes were closed tight, 'Kratos!' Kratos then felt a pain in his ribs, so he awoke himself. He yelled with his eyes half asleep, 'Oww… you didn't have to kick me like that Mithos!' Kratos looked up and saw a blonde boy with strange Elvin clothing, it was the young Mithos Yggdrassil._

_Mithos said, 'God damn you're lazy! Martel and Yuan left a half an hour ago!' Kratos stood up, 'What, why didn't you wake me!?' Mithos shook his fist and yelled, 'What do you think I have been trying to do! How can you sleep like that, on the dirty ground, near a filthy tree and with your face in the ground?' Kratos said, 'I'm not going to answer that, come on, let's go.' The two ran towards the entrance of the forest._

_We see a Yuan and a young maiden, must be Martel, standing by the entrance waiting for them. Martel waved at Mithos and Kratos, Yuan just looked forward at the entrance. Mithos ran straight to Martel saying, 'Sorry it took so long sis, Kratos was sleeping for like FOREVER!' Kratos hit the kids head, Mithos yelled, 'Oww!' Martel and Yuan laughed, Kratos said, 'Well excuse me, I need my… human sleep.' Yuan said with a smirk, 'And how is human sleep any different from half- elf sleep?' Kratos eyes squinted, 'Shut up… why did you two go ahead without us. You coulda woken me!' Yuan and Martel looked at each other, Yuan's face turned red, Martel said, 'We just wanted to get a look ahead, that way there wouldn't be any trouble when you two come through.'_

_Mithos and Kratos' eyes squinted, they both said, 'Sure.' Mithos then continued, 'Well, come on let's go then. We have to get across this region and meet the king.' Martel said, 'Mithos is right, we mustn't forget why we're on this journey.' Kratos said, 'Of course, but let's not forget to live a little. During these times, living… is not that simple anymore.' Everyone looked depressed, so Kratos broke the ice, 'Come on let's go… we could race to that mountain region.' Mithos laughed, 'Thanks Kratos, but let's just walk. We're not in a big hurry, like you said. Come sis.' Martel and Mithos walked ahead of Yuan and Kratos._

_'Wow, you're not very good at entertaining us as you are depressing!' Yuan joked._

_'Well, at least I tried making an excuse for a situation, you had to let her do it for you… wanting to get ahead!?' Kratos also joked._

_'Shut up!'_

_'You wanted to 'get ahead' all right. Me and Mithos already know, if not Mithos than at least me!'_

_'Shut up, stupid human!'_

_'Jackass half- elf!'_

_'Magic jerk!'_

_'Thunder stupid!'_

_Martel yelled, 'Are you two fighting again!' Kratos put his arm around Yuan and said quickly, 'What, no. We're just joking around.' Yuan did the same, 'Yup, we're good friends.' Martel then smiled and looked forward and continued to walk with Mithos. Kratos and Yuan then released their arms from each other and continued._

_'Stupid.'_

_'Jackass!'_

_As they stopped, they then both smiled.  
_

'Kratos! Feel the shock treatment! Indignation!' yelled Yuan as he stopped running towards Kratos, then a barrier of electricity surrounded Kratos, keeping Kratos in, and shocking him. As the barrier vanished, Kratos was still standing, he held his sword attacked Yuan with a Thunder Blade. Yuan quickly moved, avoiding the attack.

Yuan said, 'Come on Kratos, is that you're best shot! I'm the master of thunder and lightning! You cannot hit me…' Kratos launched another Thunder Blade attack, this time it hit Yuan. When the blade hit him, shock him, then vanished, Yuan was gasping for breath. Kratos said, 'You're cockiness has always gotten the best of you. Now the tables have turned, Lord Yuan, I will not go easy on you!' as he held his sword, Yuan grabbed his weapon again and said, 'Good, because I'd kill you if you did.' They both ran towards each other once again, Yuan thought again, 'When did it come to this…'

_**TO BE CONTINUED… **_


	2. Yuan's Past

**Yuan's Past**

'_Yuan, I saw something, something horrible.'_

'_What is it? Mar… Martel?'_

'_I saw… something strange. I saw… you, and Kratos. You will fight him and, I'm not sure but... one will stand the victor, one will die.'_

'Forget that,' thought Yuan, 'It was all just an illusion. It had to have been. Kratos won't really die… he can't. He's Kratos.'

_Demon Fang attacks were aiming right at the slightly young Yuan. Yuan quickly jumped up, with his giant weapon, a Swallow, in his hand, he hurled it towards Kratos. As Kratos attempted to jump, Yuan quickly yelled Lightning, and then a bolt hit Kratos. The paralyzed Kratos was hit by Yuan's Swallow._

_Kratos fell, suddenly jumped back up, ran towards Yuan and hit him with a Sonic Thrust. Yuan fell, with Kratos looking down upon him, ready to give Yuan a final blow. Then, Kratos laughed and offered Yuan a lift up. Yuan accepted with a smirk on his face._

_Yuan yelled, 'Damn!' as Kratos was healing him, 'I can never defeat you, probably because you never play fair!'_

_Kratos was done and said without looking at Yuan, 'When you're ready to admit defeat, then you'll become stronger, and realize the warrior within.'_

_Yuan joked, 'Wow, that is possibly the gayest thing I've ever heard.'_

_Kratos laughed and continued, 'That's also your problem, you don't take anything seriously. You think, as long as I got a big strong weapon and strong powers, that that makes you strong. If that makes you strong, then strength must've change from my perspective.'_

_Yuan joked again, 'Gay, gay, gay gay! Come on, you saying you're serious all the time?'_

'_In battles, I am. I think of every battle, as being my last.'_

'_Have you ever lost before?' _

'_Yes, he was mighty strong. Maybe too strong.' As he said that, Mithos and Martel came to them. Kratos nodded his head to Mithos, for Yuan to see. Yuan's eyes opened widely, 'No way!' Yuan thought, 'Hmm, if I beat that kid I…' his thought was interrupted by Martel saying, 'Come on you two, your training is done for today.' The two both looked at each other, then both said, 'Ok.'_

_Later that day, Mithos and Kratos ran ahead. Saying there were some dragon bones on that trail, they would meet Martel and Yuan later that night._

_Martel looked very sad, out of the open she asked, 'What do you think it's like?' Yuan asked, 'What? What is like?' _

_Martel continued, 'In Derris Kharlan, I think, it will be very pretty. With trees, and elves, and flowers, and…'_

_Yuan said so cold like, 'I doubt it.'_

'_Huh?'_

_Derris Kharlan is practically made of Mana, it's probably all dark and depressing and…' he stopped to see Martel more sad then ever, so he quickly said, 'But, then again, there might be a flower or two.'_

_She looked happy, then kissed Yuan on his cheek. But then turned sad again. She asked, 'Yuan, can I tell you something?'_

_Yuan said, 'Could I ask you something?'_

'_You first.'_

'_No, you first.'_

'_Oh… ok. Don't tell Kratos this but… but, 'Yuan, I saw something, something horrible.'_

'_What is it? Mar… Martel?'_

'_I saw… something strange. I saw… you, and Kratos. You will fight him and, I'm not sure but... one will stand the victor, one will die.'_

_Yuan's eyes opened widely, then he laughed, 'Oh come on Martel that…'_

'_And, I'm not sure, but either Kratos, or you, is standing above the other, prepared to unleash the attack. That was all I saw.'_

'_Well… where are you and Mithos?'_

'_I don't know, Mithos is all gowned up. I… I…forget it. What was it you wanted to say.'_

_Yuan, looking nervous, held out his hand. It was a fist, it un sprouted and a ring appeared. It was a shiny silver ring, with the letters Y and M engraved onto them. Martel gasped and said, 'Yuan, are you…'_

_Yuan nodded. He kneeled down and held out the ring, and putted it on Martel's finger. He then said, 'Martel, you know how much I loved you.'_

_Martel nodded and attempted to speak, but Yuan interrupted, 'You see, I never felt very happy in my life. My only friends were you, Kratos and Mithos. Before I met you I was rude and never felt like this. I thought, this wasn't suppose to happen, I wasn't suppose to have these feelings. But it happened, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, eternity with you, death with you, Martel, you.'_

_Martel cried, then said, 'Oh Yuan, yes. Yes I will marry you.' Yuan arose from the ground and gave her a hug, they both hugged. As the trees moved with the wind, Martel's tears moved along with it. _

'No. She must've been having an illusion, an image in her mind, nothing more.' Yuan thought again. 'I will defeat Kratos, not kill him as I said, I want him to know Yuan has learned defeat long enough, to become his Reaper.'

Kratos yelled, 'Are you gonna day dream all throughout this battle Yuan! Or do you wish to admit defeat, and let me stop Lloyd. Either way I'll get what is needed.'

Luan's eyes turned fierce like a tiger as he yelled, 'Don't even think about it Kratos! You will face defeat, if not by your son, then by your friend, as you called me.'

'And you, me. Remember as I told you, that giant Swallow won't protect you for long.'

Yuan threw it at Kratos, so fast that Kratos didn't even see it coming. The Swallow hit Kratos, and took him as it hit a wall. Kratos broke free of the debris from the crashed wall and the Swallow. He said, 'Not bad.'

'And I have more coming, watch out!' Yuan then started to cast a spell.

'_One will stand the victor, one will die.'_

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	3. Yuan's Fight

**Yuan's Fight**

Yuan threw his Swallow towards Kratos once again, Kratos vanished, then reappeared behind Yuan and attacked him with a Victory Light Spear, Yuan fell.

Kratos held his sword's edge near Yuan's face as he lay on the ground. Yuan thought, 'Is this what Martel thou… No! No, it was just a dream. Even if it was a foreshadowing towards one of our deaths, it'll be a freezing day in Hell before I loose to him!' He then arises from the ground, and is now floating. He then said, 'Why don't we stop settling his like men,' then a set of pink almost clear wings came out of Yuan's back. 'Instead let's finish this like angels!' Kratos then let his blue wings and said, 'All right then.'

They both arose into the mid air, still in the tower. Kratos and Yuan then charged at each other, Kratos with sword in one hand, and Yuan with his Swallow in his hands. They both attacked at the same time, they stood still as their weapons were pushing one another. Then they both fell. Then Yuan and Kratos pushed each other with their hands.

Kratos yelled, 'Fist fights Yuan, my God, how low you've sunken.'

Yuan glared at Kratos and said, 'Heh, shut up! Thunder Blade!' his giant sword of thunder came down and struck Kratos, Kratos still stood and launched his own Thunder Blade attack. They both stood in the sky, hand in hand together pushing each other, and then they separated.

Yuan and Kratos then said an incantation and both launched an attack.

'Sacred Powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls. Rest in

Peace, Sinners! Judgement!'

'I'll show you your powerlessness... Indignation Judgment!'

Behind Kratos was a giant orb off light. Also behind Yuan was a giant light orb, with a lighting stream surrounding it. They both aimed at one another. Kratos' Judgment attack headed at Yuan, but then Yuan vanished. Kratos looked shocked and murmured, 'What the Hell. No!' Yuan than reappeared before Kratos, the Judgment attack then focused on Yuan's spot.

Yuan disappeared again, both Kratos' Judgment and Yuan's Indignation Judgment hit Kratos. Kratos yelled in pain from his own light, and Yuan's lighting attack. As Kratos stayed paralyzed in the sky, Yuan then appeared behind him and sliced Kratos' back with Kratos' own sword. Kratos fell to the ground, his wings disappeared.

Yuan landed near Kratos, laughing as he went to go pick up his Swallow. He said, 'How sad, isn't it Kratos. You're about to loose to me, you were beaten by your own attack and weapon. Wasn't it you who said never to let your guard down, or was that another one of your lies.' He picked his Swallow up and held it up, ready for the final blow to Kratos, 'You were always my greatest enemy, when I lost to you, I trained. When I lost to Yggdrassil, I trained. And when I lost, not to you, but your own son, I trained! Now it'll all pay off when Kratos Aurion meets his maker. Hu ah ha ha ha ha ha hah ha ha hah ha!' he was about to strike Kratos, 'Now, Die…' He was interrupted by a voice.

'_I saw… something strange. I saw… you, and Kratos. You will fight him and, I'm not sure but... one will stand the victor, one will die.'_

_Yuan's eyes opened widely, then he laughed, 'Oh come on Martel that…'_

'_And, I'm not sure, but either Kratos, or you, is standing above the other, prepared to unleash the attack. That was all I saw.'_

Yuan stopped his attack and stood still saying, 'Martel was right.'

Kratos said, while gasping for air, 'What, aren't you going to finish me?'

Yuan didn't respond, he continued, 'Martel's prediction came true, almost. When she said it, I believed it would be Kratos standing above me ready to kill me, but it was meant to be vice-versa. I was meant to kill Kratos!?'

'What are you waiting for? Finish me!'

Yuan looked at Kratos and held his fist's together and yelled, 'Sorry, First Aid!'

Kratos closed his eyes, fearing his attack, but then realized he had been cured. He opened his eyes to see Yuan lending his aid for a lift up. Kratos accepted it.

Then Kratos asked, 'Uh, why didn't you kill me?'

Yuan said, 'You idiot, if you opened your eyes more often you'd see how foolish this is!'

'Heh, you're still not willing to let go of anything are you. And here I thought I could finally die.'

'Goddam you really have no clue! Maybe you should ask the wind for once!'

'The wind, what the Hell… whatever. You realize by letting me live, you'll never defeat me again. I still plan on stopping Lloyd!'

'Well, then you'll just have to get pass me again. Me and my men.' About ten Renegade men appeared around the two.

'I'm always up for a challenge…' his voice was interrupted when the floor shook. Kratos then said, 'Oh no!'

Yuan yelled, 'Men, we'll meet at the entrance to the tower.'

One of the Renegades said, 'Yes Sir.' Then they vanished. Kratos and Yuan ran to the transporter, where they were instantly transmitted to the top of the tower, they climbed the stairs to see Lloyd, Sheena, and the others. Yuan looked at the pedestal where the Summon Spirit of Light would be, and he saw Sheena glowing with a white light. He said, 'You did it!'

Kratos said, 'No!'

Then the floor shook once again.

Genis yelled, 'What's going on!' Raine held onto him.

Kratos yelled, 'Everyone, we gotta get off this tower!' He then vanished. Yuan yelled, 'Lloyd, let everyone hold someone's hand, then you hold onto mine!'

Lloyd said, 'Ok.' Regal grabbed Presea's hand, Presea grabbed Zelos, Zelos tried to grab Colette's but got Genis's, Genis grabbed Raine's, Raine grabbed Colette's, Colette grabbed Sheena's, Sheena grabbed Lloyd's, and Lloyd grabbed Yuan's hand. Yuan then yelled, 'Ok, hold on!' They all disappeared from the tower, and reappeared near the ground around the Tower of Mana.

Lloyd said, 'What's going on?'

Kratos pointed his finger towards the tower, 'I told you not to release the Summon Spirits! Observe!'

Yuan and the other's saw a bright light on top of the tower, then he saw a giant tree root come out, spreading all over the land. Lloyd yelled, 'We better get away from here!' everyone ran.

They saw the giant roots spread all over the countryside. They saw the Tower of Salvation completely covered with roots. The tree was grotesque and black. There they saw a blue aura, in it was a maiden, crying in pain.

Yuan murmured, 'No, Martel!'

'_When shall we tell the others?' said Martel._

_Yuan answered, 'I dunno, things like this is gonna be complicated to tell. Especially with people like Kratos and your brother.'_

'_Oh, I'm sure Mithos would be glad to hear the news.'_

'_You realize your brother doesn't really like me, right?'_

'_Oh, no he doesn't, he's just not use to making new friends.'_

'_Yeah I guess.'_

'Martel, did you foresee this too!' Yuan said to himself.

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_


	4. Yuan's Memoirs

**Yuan's Memoirs**

'My name is Yuan, a head representative of Cruxis, the organization created to keep the world in balance and yet, I am also the leader of the Renegades, whose main objective is to go against Cruxis. Irony.' said Yuan into his personal recorder in his main quarters of the Sylvarant Base. He continued, 'But I digress. I didn't defy the ones I called my friends just so I could climb up the holy ladder to reach the top and claim Cruxis as my own; I simply wish to do what I think is right, my own way. I am not loyal, I am not a rat, I'm complicated. Which… is probably why I started this journal of mine, these vocal memoirs as I call them… that and other reasons. I started to have dreams, the same dream for many nights… and visions, like she did… oh, I'm sorry. A Half-Elven woman named Martel Yggdrasil and I, were deeply in love…'

_Martel put the ring with the initials M and Y on her finger once more, and held her hand up into the sky and let the ring shine with the sunlight. 'It is so beautiful Yuan.' Said Martel. When shall we tell the others?' said Martel._

_Yuan answered, 'M__aybe we should tell them after what needs to be done.'_

'_I suppose… I'm just so excited… I never felt this happy.' Martel smiled, and Yuan smiled at her smile, as if they had just married. _

'The next year, a great battle occurred. The battle was not recorded at the time, how it started remains in the dark, but it was a turning point of the ancient war people talk of today. Martel, her younger brother Mithos, his mentor Kratos, and I were very much involved in the war; mostly as advocates of peace, though war can leave so little room for such ideals. This long, horrid war caused the world to make its own sacrifices. This war caused a giant tree, which was the source of mana for the world, to wither and die…'

'…_It is gone…' Martel cried. 'I cannot believe this…'_

_Yuan wanted to go and comfort her, but Mithos beat her to it. He held her sister into her arms and whispered, 'Do not worry my sister, this world will not die. We won't need the tree.'_

_Kratos ran to Mithos, grabbed him by the shoulders and demanded, 'Mithos, what do you plan to do?' _

_Mithos broke free of from Kratos' crasp and held his hands up to the sky. He mumbled to himself in a fast mode. He then rose his Eternal Sword up into the air and hollered, 'Eternal Sword, crafted for me by the power of Origin, grant me the strength to make things right!' Mithos than looked to his companions, and said to them, 'I have a plan to save the world. If that floating rock Derris Kharlan keeps orbiting the planted, the Earth will crush due to its almost infinite mana! If it continues to orbit, no good can come from it. Without the tree, the Earth is practically done for.'_

_Yuan rose up and shouted, 'So what is your point? What do you plan to do with your sword that'll fix the situation?'_

'_Simple, just watch… Origin!...'_

'Mithos Yggdrasill was a smart boy, yet very reckless in such matters… he used the Eternal Sword to move the orbiting comet of Derris Kharlan, which had orbited Earth of as long as I could remember, and pushed it away from Earth, nearly towards the Heavens… that solved the problem by a small percentage. Mithos realized that the world could barely survive without the comet, he started to ponder for quite some time. Without a tree of Derris Kharlan, the world would have died for sure. Derris Kharlan from the heavens soon offered a new seed, to grow a new Kharlan Tree… but Mithos decided to delay it's germination, I figured out why the hard way, recently…

'_Wha…What is that?' Lloyd asked in a frightened state._

_Yuan was speechless, he gazed at the giant monstrous tree, with its vines and roots constantly growing and crushing the landscape and cities of Sylvarant. Palmacosta was completely destroyed, he saw people running for their lives, many got off the port city, others of course sunk to the bottom with their city wraped around a root. He then looked deeper through the tree's trunk, and saw what he believed was Martel, again. _

'_No…' whispered Yuan, 'This can't be… this wasn't suppose to happen!' _

_Kratos replied, 'Calm down Yuan, what's done is done… I tried to warn you-'_

_Yuan grabbed Kratos by his collar and punched him, 'Shut up Kratos! Just Shut up!' He continued to sock his friend, until Regal and Lloyd grabbed Yuan and held onto him until he calmed down. Kratos said he was sorry, Yuan ddn't reply. _

'The anger I felt was so unbelievable I couldn't contain it, and Kratos just looked so smug, like he always was. I was never that mad before… except once. Soon Kratos gave us an idea of how to rectify the situation, he and Lloyd's group went off to Forcystus's base to shut it off, leaving us able to use Rodyle's Mana Cannon to destroy the Tree. I 'just sent over the summoner of Lloyd's group, Sheena, to go with some of my Renegade escorts to operate the cannon, I should get a report soon…

'Anyway, back to Mithos and what he did next. After denying germinating the seed, Mithos came up with a new way to salvage the world… which soon became known as the worlds. He used the Eternal Sword the slice the world in two, creating two worlds… more like one world, but with two different dimensions that can't collide very easily. Mithos separated the world, and thus Sylvarant and Tethe'alla were constructed. I believe this was his way of saving the world from it's own destruction and trying to deplete the need for MagiTechnoloy. It was quite a rough year.

'The next year after the separation… was rough… I'd… I would prefer not bring up anymore subjects on that… it was pretty harsh for us… but not as harsh as the year after that, when the female of our group, Martel was assassinated by a human... One minute.' Yuan turns off the recorder, and just sits in his chair, pondering his last entry. 'That day…'

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
